This invention relates to a device for transporting personal articles, and in particular to a device which can be used by an individual as a backpack, but which also can be used as panniers mounted on a bicycle, motorcycle, horse, or other carrying means.
Both backpacking and bicycling have been receiving increased interest in recent years as forms of recreation and exercise. Backpacks have long been old in the art, and with the increased interest in the area of backpacking, the variety of backpack designs are increasing. Although there is a wide variety of designs for backpacks, almost uniformally it is desired that a backpack design provide a maximum amount of storage capacity and comfort coupled with a minimum amount of weight.
Similar to the backpacking art, bicycle panniers have long been known in the art and various designs have been developed. Generally, bicycle panniers consist of two saddlebags which are supported on a rack located over a bicycle's rear wheel, and often have a storage compartment connected to the top of the saddlebags. As in the backpack art, it is desirable that panniers provide a maximum amount of storage capacity while maintaining a minimum amount of weight.
Due to the expense associated with both backpacks and panniers, it would be desirable to provide a device which can be used both as a backpack and also be mounted upon a bicycle so that individuals who are enthusiasts of both sports are not required to purchase two separate items. Additionally, with a device that can be converted from a set of panniers into a backpack, a person that desires to visit a location inaccessible to a bicycle is free to do so without being required to carry a backpack along on his bicycle.
To this end, certain bicycle pannier devices can be converted into a backpack. However, as with normal backpacks and panniers, it is still desirable that such convertible panniers or backpacks retain a maximum amount of storage capacity in both the backpack and pannier mode while providing a minimum amount of weight, and also provide a maximum amount of comfort to the wearer of the backpack. For this reason, convertible backpacks having a heavy metal frame are not as desirable as convertible backpacks having a lightweight construction. In order to provide a convertible design, other convertible backpacks must sacrifice some storage capacity in either the backpack or pannier mode, and some devices which are designed primarily for use in the pannier mode do not provide a maximum amount of comfort or adaptability to the build of the backpack wearer.